ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Deep Snow
is a member of Demon Card who was sent to spy on the Empire, where he raised to the rank of Northern General.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 79, Page 6 He is King's adoptive son, and was made one of Oración Seis by Lucia Raregroove to fill Shuda's vacant place.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 98, Pages 8-10 Appearance Deep Snow's appearance is that of a young man of average height. He has spiky azure hair parted to the right, flowing downwards and then jutting sideways, with two short strands framing his slightly angular face,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 156, Page 6 and light-colored eyes, topped by linear black eyebrows, which he usually keeps half-closed. During his time as Northern General, he sported a par of earrings, each consisting of a tear-shaped pendant secured to a plain circle.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 6-8 Embedded in his well-built torso, exactly between his pectorals,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 157, Page 2 is the Forbidden Type-56 Dark Bring, whose presence makes the surrounding veins bulge.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 156, Page 20 While Deep Snow's outfits have changed throughout his appearances, his trademark headgear always retains the same features, undergoing only slight modifications: it takes the form of a large and notably tall hat, meant to hide from sight the man's Six Star Dark Bring, which hangs from a thin, tiger-patterned headband circling his forehead.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 155, Page 18 While acting as an Imperial General, he wore a short-collared black coat, colored white on the inner side, with light blue sections covered in thin black motifs running down from the shoulders to the similarly-colored cuffs (which sported a series of squared indents on the upper edges, in a form reminiscent of merlons), over a grey tunic, which bore the Empire's symbol, crossed out by two black bands, on the black-edged, squared piece of fabric hanging over his lower body. His light blue, baggy pants were tucked inside black boots with thick pale brown soles, and his hat was completely black, with only the slight hint of a brim, extending down to his nape on the back. Following the revelation of his true allegiances, Deep Snow donned a long dark cape, colored light on the inside, embroided with Demon Card's symbol.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 98, Pages 8-9 Lucia's crowning had him wear elegant ceremonial clothes, a light cape closed on the right side by a shell-like clasp and an ornated hat reminiscent of a mitre, with side sections extending down to his shoulders.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 99, Page 2 His last outfit is entirely light in color, and consists of a high-collared tunic, reaching down to Deep Snow's knees in two split angular sections and sporting large, flaring sleeves ending in wavy edges, over a feet-long garment. His hat has Demon Card's symbol embroided on the front and a long, wavy tassel extending from the upper back.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 142, Page 11 He wears plain boots,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 150, Page 20 and started donning a cape identical to the one he wore upon joining Oración Seis, but with an inverted colorscheme.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 248, Page 10 Personality Deep Snow mantains a calm, level-headed and respectful persona as both an Imperial GeneralRave Master Manga: Chapter 79, Page 6 and an Oración Seis.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 98, Page 10 He retains this demeanor even in battle or when faced with apparent danger,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 6-7Rave Master Manga: Chapter 158, Page 3 reacting accordingly without changing his neutral expression.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 148, Pages 10-11Rave Master Manga: Chapter 156, Page 13 As a spy, he has no qualms about tricking others and turning on those who considered him an ally (even brutally slaughtering them with his own hands), and shows no emotion at all in horribly disfiguring foes with his Six Star Dark Bring;Rave Master Manga: Chapter 152, Page 17 on the other hand, ordering his subordinates to kill the Underground group had Deep Snow undergo a rare change of expression, taking on an evil visage.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 152, Page 14 In stark contrast to his ruthlessness, he can openly and sincerely acknowledge his failures,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 152, Page 13 as well as praise his opponents' skillsRave Master Manga: Chapter 156, Page 19 (though he did look down on Shuda's strength, insulting him in Haru Glory's presenceRave Master Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 11-12 and then treating him in a condescending way at the beginning of their fight).Rave Master Manga: Chapter 155, Pages 16-17Rave Master Manga: Chapter 156, Page 13 Deep Snow's most distinctive trait is his boundless, uttermost loyalty towards King,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 157, Page 3Rave Master Manga: Chapter 159, Page 3 his adoptive father, which remained unwavering despite his belief that King, rather than loving him,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 158, Page 15 was afraid of his power.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 157, Page 4 Stemming from such devotion is his respect for Lucia, King's biological son, whom he has sworn to protect,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 16-17 as well as his willingness to lay down his life for Demon Card.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 158, Page 14 History Shortly after his birth, the nameless child that would come to be called Deep Snow underwent experiments from the Demon Card scientist Igor Kilkila inside a remote base in the Hardcore Mountains: he had a Forbidden Dark Bring, the Type-56, embedded in his infant body. It's at this point that a distraught King, roaming the remote area without a purpose, found him. Having been told by Igor that the baby had no name, the man held him in his loving arms and gave him the name Deep Snow, as a homage to the snowy environment he resided in. After two years (roughly five physically-wise due to his enhanced growth) under King and Igor's tutelage, the boy was attacked by a wolf. To defend himself, he unknowingly unleashed the potential of his Dark Bring, causing a earthquake and shocking the former Demon Card leader.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 7-15 More years passed, and Deep Snow was sent to the Empire as Demon Card's spy, rapidly raising to the rank of Northern General. The young man took this action as King's way to exile him,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 157, Page 16 unaware that the true goal of his adoptive father was to have him live a peaceful life, far away from the organization and its evil goals.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 159, Page 6 Synopsis Deep Snow rose within the ranks of the Empire, becoming their Northern General. He conspired to have the being known as the infamous "Blonde Demon" (King's presumed-dead son Lucia, who was corrupted and strengthened by a piece of the Mother Dark Bring Sinclair while in captivity) released from 66th basement of the desert prison Mega Unit and unleashed against the growing number of enemy organizations, but was overruled by the Western General Jade. After Lucia became the new ruler of Demon Card, Deep Snow returned to the organization and was appointed as the replacement of ex-Demon Card member Shuda within the group known as the Oracion Seis, but not before using his powers and intimate knowledge of the Empire to wreak havoc on their headquarters. Later, as part of Demon Card's "Project: Dark Rendezvous", Deep Snow would annihilate the Empire HQ entirely, as well as recruiting a quarter of their army to Demon Card. Deep Snow was next seen leading a group attempting to retrieve for Demon Card the Sinclaire piece "Vampire" at the possession of the Rave Master Haru Glory and his friends. They thought they had their chance after an earlier attempt by the Oracion Seis member Jegan and his army of dragons softened up the group, but they were foiled in this endeavor by the untimely arrival of Shuda himself. He and Deep Snow would do battle, with Shuda eventually prevailing after much difficulty, with the help of the divine sword "Heavenly Blossom" (which Haru's father Gale entrusted to him), and the strength of his own convictions. Afterwards, a defeated Deep Snow pleaded with Shuda to end his life, but before he did, Shuda decided to tell Deep Snow the real reason why King sent him away to the Empire... During Shuda's time as a member of Demon Card, he overheard a conversation between King and the Oracion Seis member Haja, who requested that Deep Snow be brought back to strengthen their forces in the south, which was in danger of falling to resistance forces. King forcefully denied this request, but in contradiction to Deep Snow's previously-held beliefs, he explained to Haja that we wanted to spare Deep Snow the path of evil and, if at all possible, live a life of peace. More importantly, he told Shuda that he thought of Deep Snow as his own son. Deep Snow breaks down emotionally after this revelation, and Shuda spares his life, leaving him to an unknown fate. References Category:Demon Card members Category:Former member of Demon Card Category:Male Category:Oracion Seis